Caught in the Act
by Privileged Parakeet
Summary: Yakko is off recording a song, which leaves our other two favorite Warners alone together with their urges. For those who want nothing but unrelenting Warner smut.
1. Stormy Night

It was a cold stormy night in the water tower, Wakko and Dot were sitting together in front of the TV watching old cheesy Slappy cartoons from the 60s and Yakko was off recording a song in some far off location. Yakko had called them earlier saying that he'll be home a day or two late because of the storm. So, with nothing better to do, the duo of Wakko and Dot sat in front of the TV.

"It's getting awfully late, think we should turn in?" Dot asked Wakko.

"You go ahead, I'm going to stay here and watch some more and maybe get a snack," replied Wakko.

Typical Wakko, Dot thought to herself but she supposed he couldn't be stopped, especially if he was planning something with food. Wakko was an eating machine and nothing could get in between him and food, except maybe Yakko.

The sudden thought of Yakko saddened Dot but at least he'll be home tomorrow, she thought.

"Fine, but don't stay up too late and don't eat my ice cream again, ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am!" Wakko replied and mock saluted Dot, even if he had no intention if doing what she asked.

"Good, goodnight Wakko."

"Goodnight Dot."

Dot got up, went to the room, got her night gown then made her way to the bathroom. Once there she promptly took off her skirt and underwear and checked herself out in the mirror. This was her nightly routine and once she finished admiring her own lady parts she walked over to the toilet, put the lid down, sat on it and spread her legs. Dot was at the point where she masturbated almost everynight, she had been for a few years, so this was nothing new to her but she did try to keep her thoughts fresh and entertaining, just so she could cum quickly and go to bed. What or who was she going to think of tonight? She thought. Perhaps Scratchansniff? No, she'd already done him. How about Buttons? Naw, he's cute, Dot thought, but not really fuckable. Ralph the Guard? Definitely not.

"Hmmm," Dot audibly pondered for a while, she didn't want to dwell on it too long as it was getting late. Then one particular person came into mind. What about Wakko? Dot thought, at first she was surprised at herself for even considering it but she was running out of options. Besides, Dot subconsciously thought that her brother was pretty attractive and she did know what his most desirable parts looked like seeing as he didn't wear pants-

"Stop it, he's your brother for crying out loud!" She said quietly aloud, but that wasn't enough to convince herself. Well, she decided, I'm not really having sex with him and it's probably just going to be a one time thing. That settled it.

She slowly reached down between her legs and started rubbing her pussy, her eyes slowly closed as she imagined an image of Wakko in her head. She imagined his nice bare crotch and his superbly round ass. She slipped two fingers into her pussy as she imagined what it would be like to suck Wakko's cock, she had to cover her mouth to keep her from moaning too loud as a result. Dot started to thrust her fingers in and out of her pussy as she imagined what Wakko would feel like if he thrusted in and out of her from behind. These thoughts alone caused her to quake enormously as she quickly reached her climax, she wanted to call his name so badly but she did not want to alarm him or anyone else if they heard. The build up became too much has Dot arched her back and muffled her moan as much as she could as she came all over her hand and inner thighs.

Dot sat there breathing heavily for a while, that had been one of, if not the most, intense orgasm she had ever had. She looked at her hand and then her crotch area, both of which were soaked in her cum, did her thoughts of Wakko seriously get her that horny? She felt some shame but at the same time it awakened something in her that she seemigly had repressed for too long. Dot lingered on that thought for what felt like an eternity before she realized it must be really late, she promptly licked her fingers clean of the cum and used toilet paper to clean the rest from her thighs. She got into her night gown, brushed her teeth and got washed up before heading to bed.

*

As soon as Dot was out of sight Wakko sprung up and dashed to the kitchen, he went to the freezer and grabbed Dot's ice cream as well as a spoon before he dashed back to the TV. He sat down and continued watching his cartoons for a while, eating all of Dot's ice cream in the process.

After about and hour or two Wakko was burnt out on cartoons and he had finished all of Dot's ice cream. He got up and threw the ice cream bucket away as well as tossing his spoon into the sink before making his way to the room to make sure Dot was asleep. When he got there he looked in and sure enough, she was there fast alseep. Excellent, Wakko thought, now he could start his nightly routine. He went back to the TV and changed it to the "adult channel" and once he found something he liked he turned down the volume, sat down and watched. It was your standard porno except for one aspect, it was an incest porno. Wakko had just recently gotten into it and he found that he enjoyed it greatly, evident by his ever growing erection. He had fantasized about it by this point as well, and his thoughts were always on the only female in his family.

Wakko grabbed his fully erect penis and started rubbing up and down slowly as he watched the movie. The brother was giving it to his sister from behind, how Wakko would've loved to do that to his own. He went slightly faster, getting the precum that came off his tip and using it as lube. Wakko continued watching but slowly closed his eyes as he leaned his head back and started to imagine another scene, one where he was pounding Dot. He sped up his hand and started audibly groaning as he breathing got faster. His thoughts were plauged with images of him and Dot together and soon Wakko was getting closer and closer to his climax. He let out one last groan before covering his mouth with his other hand to muffle the noise as he started to cum all over himself. Wakko bucked his hips up as he came, getting cum all over his blue shirt and some even got on his face, but he didn't care, he was feeling so much pleasure at that moment that he didn't care about anything.

After Wakko's orgasm had passed he slowly opened his eyes and took his hand from his mouth. He was covered in cum, it was all over his shirt, hand and face and all he felt was satisfaction. When Wakko first fantasized about his sister he felt guilty and even disgusted at himself but now it felt almost normal to him and seeing him covered in his own cum reaffirmed that belief and made him ready for round two. There was always a round two for Wakko, but he needed time to recuperate before he started.

*

Dot was suddenly awoken by the loud sound of thunder outside, the storm was still raging on. She looked over at Wakko's bed for comfort but she only saw an empty bed. That's strange, Dot thought, why isn't Wakko in bed yet?

"He's probably still up eating my ice cream I bet," Dot said aloud, this annoyed her but she thought she should check up on Wakko, just in case. She kicked off her blankets and made her way to the living room. When she got there she saw Wakko's back as he was facing the TV. Of course, She thought, and he's eating my ice cream! She thought this as Wakko seemed to be moving his arm eratically in front of him.

Dot started walking up to him quietly, hoping to surprise him so she could catch him red-handed. But as Dot got closer she looked up at the TV and her heart sank. Wakko wasn't watching cartoons, he was watching porn! Which means- Dot went around to get a side view of Wakko and sure enough, his hand was on an erect penis going up and down at lightning speed and Wakko was already covered in cum from what must have been a previous session. Dot saw that his eyes were closed, which must be why he hadn't noticed her yet. All Dot could do was watch him, she couldn't avert her eyes. Wakko looked so cute with his face covered in his own cum and the amount on his shirt got her so horny. Most of all his penis was something Dot knew she wanted inside her, she had seen it before (Wakko doesn't wear pants after all) but this time was different, it was leaking precum and Dot herself was quickly getting very horny.

Dot decided that this was her only chance to make a move on Wakko without it totally failing. So, almost without thinking, Dot went up to Wakko and whispered into his ear,

"Whatcha doing?"

Wakko shot his eyes open and moved at an unreal speed to grab the remote and turn off the TV, he then covered his penis with his shirt but there was nothing he could do to conceal what he was doing anymore. Wakko was covered in cum and Dot must have already seen everything. Even so, with his face bright red, Wakko replied,

"N-Nothing! J-just watching TV is all..."

"Oh really? Then why did you freak out when I asked? You seem to be pretty adamant to hide what you were doing," Dot replied.

"Oh well, I-I-I just-I mean-"

"You don't have to tell me, I already know."

Wakko's face turned an even brighter red, "Y-You do?"

"mmmm yes, and I know what your're hiding under your shirt there," Dot slowly started to walk towards Wakko and he started to back up, unintentionally letting his shirt go and revealing his precum covered penis.

"Uhhhh I-ummm," Wakko replied, but stopped as his back hit the wall. Dot closed the distance between them and, lying down on her stomach, she crowled up to him and put her face inbetween his legs.

"It's ok, I've wanted to see it all night," Said Dot.

"Y-You have?" Wakko questioned.

"mmmm yes," Dot replied as she wrapped her hand around Wakko's throbbing cock. Wakko let out a sigh as Dot started to move her hand up and down. "Does it feel nice?"

"Yeah..." was Wakko's reply as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. For the first time he wouldn't have to imagine his sister.

Dot continued moving her hand up and down slowly, with Wakko sighing and moaning in approval. Dot looked at Wakko's cock in her hand and, without warning, she slipped the whole thing into her mouth.

"Ah, Dot!" Wakko gasped in surprise, he opened his eyes and looked down. What Wakko saw was a scene he had thought would only stay in his own imagination. He saw Dot, with her eyes closed and a face full of his cock slowly bobbing up and down. Then Wakko noticed something that almost made him cum on the spot, Dot had her hand between her legs and she was slowly rubbing herself as she sucked off Wakko.

Wakko grabbed the back of Dot's head as he guided her in her bobbing up and down, "Oh god Dot, I don't think I'll last much longer!" Wakko cried as he quickly built towards his climax. Dot only moaned in reply as she kept sucking and rubbing her pussy.

"Oh my god, Dot I-AHHHHH!" Wakko screamed in pleasure as he held down Dot's head and started to cum inside her mouth. Wakko bucked into Dot's face as he let out load after load, with Dot swollowing every last bit greedily. Dot moaned and savored this moment, hearing Wakko call her name and his groans were pure pleasure to her. This wouldn't be the last time, that was for sure.

When Wakko had finished cumming he relaxed and leaned back in euphoric bliss. Dot took Wakko's penis from her mouth and she began to lick up what was left from his tip and shaft. Wakko giggled from this since it tickled him. When Dot had finished she looked up at Wakko and asked, "Did you like that?"

"Oh my god yes! It was faboo," Wakko replied in almost a dazed tone.

"Well guess what big guy, we're not done here."

"What do you mean."

"I mean what I wanted was to be penetrated, so penetrate me!" as Dot said this Wakko looked in surprise as Dot got up, turned around, lifted her night gown, and went down on all fours, revealing her luscious rump and pussy. Dot erected her tail and shook her butt from side to side, "Come and get it."

Wakko was instantly horny again, "Yes ma'am," Wakko said, he got up and mock saluted Dot.

Wakko walked up behind Dot and grabbed her hips with his left hand and his penis with his right. He guided his penis to Dot's entrance and he decided to tease her a little by rubbing his penis on her folds. Dot let out a needy moan and yelled, "Just put it in already! I've waited too long," Wakko always listened to his sister when she talked to him in that tone so he immediatly stuck his penis inside of her and he instinctively bucked all the way forward.

"Oh Wakko!" Dot cried, Wakko just grunted in reply.

Neither Wakko nor Dot could believe that this was actually happening, and it thrilled them both. Wakko slowly retreated his penis before slamming it back in. They both moaned and Wakko did it again, then again and before long he was thrusting in a steady rhythm. At this point both Wakko and Dot were in heaven, they moaned loudly and called out each others names. Wakko looked down and relished the sight of his cock exiting from Dot soaked in juices then being consumed by Dot's pussy. Dot, herself, was in pure euphoria and she could barely support herself as the pleasure was just so intense. Wakko couldn't stay straight any longer, he leaned down over Dot and held her torso with his left hand as his right made it's way down inbetween Dot's legs.

Dot felt Wakko lean over over her, as her tail was pushed down with him, and she felt him wrap his arm around her torso. But then she felt his other hand start rubbing the outside of her pussy in a reach-around and all she could do was scream, "Oh my god Wakko, YES! K-Keep going, p-please don't stop!" Wakko grunted in reply and he started to thrust faster. It was clear he was getting close to his orgasm.

"Dot," Wakko gasped," I-I'm getting close, c-can I-"

"Yes!" Dot screamed, "P-please! Fill me up!"

And with those words of encouragement Wakko started to thrust even faster.

"Wakko, oh god, Wakko I-I'm about to-to-AHHHHHH!" Dot screamed as she began to cum all over Wakko's thrusting penis. It ran down both of their legs as Wakko kept thrusting relentlessly.

Feeling his sister's cum around his penis and then running down his leg was all it took to drive Wakko over the edge.

"Dot! I'm...gonna...cum...too!" Wakko said in a struggling voice.

"Do it! Please Wakko hurry! I can't wait any longer!"

And with that Wakko drove his penis all the way into his sister as he came inside of her. Dot Called Wakko's name and moaned with great pleasure to the point where she came again on the spot. Wakko humped his sister as he pumped load after load of his seed into her. They both moaned and called one another's names as their climaxes slowly subsided.

They both collapsed onto the floor as they basked in their afterglow. Breathing heavily they stayed silent and enjoyed the moment.

"You're still inside me, ya know," Dot said breaking the silence.

"I know but it feels faboo," Wakko said with a euphoric grin.

"Well you're gonna have to take it out eventually, Yakko is going to come home in the morning,"

"I know..."

They stayed in silence for a little while longer.

"Dot?"

"Yes Wakko?"

"Is it bad that I kinda wish Yakko wouldn't come home for a while longer so we could be alone together?"

"No Wakko, it's not."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I feel the same way."

They had another moment of silence.

"We will do this again, won't we?" Wakko asked.

"Of course we will," replied Dot.

"What about Yakko?"

"We'll just have to do it in secret."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"We'll figure it out."

"And if we don't?"

"Then who knows? Maybe he'll end up catching me in front of the TV, watching porn, touching myself and already covered in my own cum."


	2. Their Time Together

The next day both Dot and Wakko got wind that Yakko wouldn't be home that day and, with a little guilt, they both couldn't be more excited. Throughout the day the pair had sex whenever and wherever they felt like in the tower. They experimented with many positions and fantasies they had, they even practiced secretly having sex in discreet places for when Yakko eventually came home. In the closet, behind counters, under the covers, and they even went so far as to practice touching each other under the table without giving any signs anything was amiss.

At about noon they got dressed and decided to have a bite. Wakko got himself some cereal while Dot got a piece of pie from the fridge and they sat across from one another in silence as they ate. Dot finished first and she put her plate aside as she leaned her face on her hand and looked at Wakko.

"Do you think we can keep doing this in secrecy when Yakko returns?" Dot asked, breaking the silence.

"Eating cereal?" Wakko asked, confused.

"No, stupid, us having sex all the time!"

"Oh, I mean, I don't see why not, as long as we don't get caught."

Dot thought about that for a moment, "yeah, I suppose. As long as you keep your moaning down in the closet."

"Me?!" Wakko shouted, "I can hear you cum from a mile away! Your little sessions in the bathroom aren't exactly secret an-" Wakko paused and his face became red, realizing that he had just admitted to listening to Dot masturbate in the bathroom.

"Wait..." Dot said, "You could hear me in the bathroom?"

Wakko nodded, "Almost every night..." he admitted.

Dot's face flushed, she had never been more embarassed, "D-did you, you know, do anything when you heard?"

Wakko hesitated for a moment before answering, "I may or may not have sat by the door and listened to you while touching myself..."

Dot looked appalled, "And Yakko never caught you?"

"He was always in bed by the time I would hear you," Wakko explained.

Dot was speechless, she had thought that those sessions were completely private but to know that someone was not only listening to her but also pleasuring themselves turned her on so much. But she had one question in mind, "Does that mean Yakko has heard me?"

Wakko shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't think so," he said as he took another bite of cereal.

Dot pondered the thought, if Yakko had heard her and he "liked" what he heard then that would change everything. She'd have to think about that later though, right now she was really horny from their conversation. Dot looked at Wakko seductively and said, "You know, Wakko, I'm still hungry."

Wakko didn't seem to get the memo because he just kinda gave her a weird look and said, "ok?"

Dot lead out an annoyed sigh and just decided to go for it. Wakko looked on in surprise as Dot ducked under the table and he heard her crawl over to him. Wakko yelped and almost jumped in surprise when he felt Dot grab his penis, which immediatly started to get hard. Wakko peaked under the table and saw Dot innocently looking up at him while stroking his now erect penis, "Dot, what are you doing?!"

"I'm hungry and I thought this would be the perfect meal, just continue your cereal as normal," Dot said seductivly.

Wakko didn't know what to say so he just went back up. He was about to take another bite when he felt Dot stick his penis in her mouth and he dropped his spoon and let out a moan, "Oh jeez, Dot, keep going!" Dot moaned in reply. Wakko tried to continue eating as best he could but every time Dot would lap at his tip or take his penis out of her mouth to spit on it and stroke it, Wakko would slam his fist on the table and give out a grunt followed by a noisy sigh. At this point Wakko just pushed the bowl forward and buried his head in his arms on the table, just enjoying himself as Dot continued to devote her full attention to his member in her mouth. Dot could tell Wakko was getting close to orgasm by his increased humping motions and his muffled moaning of her name. Sure enough, Dot's mouth was suddenly filled with Wakko's warm and salty cum as he orgasmed in her mouth. Wakko gripped the table and groaned and humped deseperatly while Dot moaned and swolled every bit of seed Wakko gave her.

When Wakko's orgasm finally died down Dot took to cleaning up his shaft of what was left over by licking it. Dot was extremely wet after their little session and she knew that they weren't done yet. She let go of Wakko's member, which left Wakko feeling a bit cold down there, and she lied down on her back and pulled off her underwear, leaving on her skirt because she was too horny and that would take precious time. She tossed her underwear aside and crawled back over to Wakko, who still had his head buried in his arms as he was basking in his own afterglow. Dot poked her head from beneath the table and placed it on Wakko's lap.

"Waaaaakkoooo," Dot called. The only reply was a muffled and half-hearted, "Hm?"

"lean back, will you?" Dot requested.

"Whyyyy?" came Wakko's muffled reply.

"Just do it!" Dot demanded.

After a second or two of silence Wakko replied, "Fine," and he slowly unburied his head from his arms and leaned back on the chair. Dot took this opportunity to climb onto Wakko from under the table and straddle his lap. Wakko was caught off guard by this and he just stared at his sister.

Dot gave Wakko a sexy and seductive look before wrapping one arm around her brother's neck and she poked the finger of her other hand at his chest, "If you think we're done here, big brother, you're sorely mistaken. I wanted a full-course meal and you're going to give it to me!"

All Wakko could muster up from his shock was, "Y-yes ma'am."

Dot smiled coily and said, "Good," before she grabbed Wakko's hands and placed them on either sides of her hips. Dot then wrapped both of her arms around Wakko and she closed her eyes as she began to grind her exposed clit on Wakko's erect cock, careful not to let it slip in just yet.

Wakko was still in a state of shock but when his sister started to grind on him and he felt the imense pleasure he snapped out of it. Wakko realized that Dot was still wearing her skirt but, so long as his penis could enter what was underneath, he did not mind. He moved his hands from Dot's hips to her rump where he squeezed her through her skirt and urged her to hump faster. Dot complied and her moaning got louder. Wakko looked at his sister and he couldn't help but notice how unbelievably adorable she was when she was in pure euphoria and grinding on her brother. From the cute little flower on her head to her adorable little nose, Wakko loved it all and he realized he wanted to take his sister now more than ever. He had been inside her many times during the day but Wakko felt that right now was the most perfect time.

"Uh, D-Dot, c-can I stick it in now?"

Dot stopped, opened her eyes and looked at Wakko and she suddenly felt a sense of pride when she saw the desperation on Wakko's face. A smirk spread on Dot's face.

"Why? Does big brother want to feel his little sister's pussy that bad?" Dot teased.

Wakko gave a desperate nod in reply. Dot gave a face as if she was thinking about it, "Well, I don't know."

Dot will never forget the alram that appeared on his face, he looked so adorable.

"Oh, please, please, Dot, I need it!" Wakko begged.

"Mmmm, ooook fine, but only because you asked nicely!" Dot answered.

A look of relief fell on Wakko's face and he gave his usual "faboo" before Dot lifted herself up, grabbed Wakko's penis and lined it up with her entrence. Her skirt hid what was going on underneath but Dot could feel it just fine as she lowered herself on Wakko. The both moaned very loud until Dot finally got it all the way in and for a moment they sat there just like that.

"You know I was going to put it in eventually, right?" Dot asked Wakko.

"Yeah, but I needed it right now," Wakko responded.

"And how does it feel?" Dot asked.

"Like I'm inside a goddess!"

Dot giggled, "Glad you think so."

And with that Dot started to move up and down slowly on Wakko. The pair started panting and moaning audibly and Wakko urged Dot to go faster; Dot complied. They touched forheads and stared and panted at each other while Dot rode Wakko faster and faster. Then, Wakko did something that neither of them really expected, he removed a hand from Dot's rump and placed it on the back of her head before pulling her into a kiss. This wasn't a normal brother-sister kiss or quick romantic peck, it was a full-blown french kiss. Despite having sex so many times that day they never actually kissed, as such the gesture shocked Dot who stopped and stared wide-eyed at Wakko. Eventually, however, Dot processed what was happening and she embraced the kiss and even deepened it. Their tounges danced back and forth, Wakko could taste remnants of his own cum in Dot's mouth which aroused him to no end. Speaking of which, Wakko realized Dot had stopped so, not wanting to break the kiss, he squeezed her rump to signal her to keep going. Dot got the memo and continued to ride her brother, all while keeping their sensual kiss going. They both moaned in their kiss and they were both extemely aroused, the pair were reaching orgasm quickly. Dot quickened her pace and moaned more and more into the kiss, she held Wakko close before she went over the edge. Dot bore down on Wakko and came all over his penis. Wakko was unbelievably close and when he felt Dot cum on him he started to thrust up into her really fast; Wakko came inside and all while not breaking their kiss.

The pair sat there and made out a little longer until Dot pulled away. They were both panting, Dot gave a slight smile. Wakko smiled back.

"Does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Wakko asked.

"We are when nobody's around," Dot answered.

Wakko's smile grew, "That's good enough for me!"

The pair fell into a hug and basked in one anothers company.

*

Neither of them knew how long they stayed on that chair but it felt like an eternity. Eventually Wakko's erection fell and he pulled out of Dot. They eventually got up but they didn't know what else to do next.

They settled on the idea of acting the part of a legitiment couple until Yakko would have to come home. And that's exactly what they did, they held hands, kissed, stared at each other longingly throughout the day. They ended their day watching some romantic comedy movies and everytime their was an even slightly spicy scene Wakko would recieve a good hand job and, if he was lucky, a blow job, while Dot got fingered or eaten out in return.

Eventually night fell and they changed into their pajamas and prepared for bed. They were planning to sleep in the same bed when the phone rang.

"I got it!" Wakko cried as he dived for the phone but Dot was quicker and she pushed him out of the way and picked up the phone herself.

"Awww, I never get it..." Wakko whined.

Dot just gave him a look and then answered the phone with a happy, "Hello?" Wakko tried to listen but he could only hear a faint voice with Dot's occasional, "Yeah, uh huh, oh really?" Dot then suddenly stopped and had a look of anxiety when she said, "You are? W-when? In 10 minutes? Oh wow, I'm so excited," Wakko detected some fake enthusiasm, it was clear she wasn't excited about what she was hearing. "Well Wakko and I are going to bed so we won't be able to greet you, see you in the morning! Ok, bye."

Dot hung up the phone and looked at Wakko in an almost panicked expression, "That was Yakko," Dot confessed, "He's going to he home in 10, we won't be able to sleep together."

"Oh poo," was Wakko's depressed reply.

The pair just stood there in slience.

"Can we at least have a quickie before Yakko comes home?" Wakko pleaded with puppy eyes.

Dot thought about it for a moment, "Fine, but we'll have to be quick. No teasing, just straight to the point."

"Yes ma'am," Wakko said as he mock saluted Dot.

Wakko then ran up to Dot and swooped her off her feet bridal-style which caused her to yelp and let out a giggle. Wakko then gave Dot a kiss and he carried her to her bunk where he promptly set her down and positioned her on all fours. Wakko came up behind Dot and took in what he was seeing. Dot presenting herself to him aroused Wakko so much, even with her pajama pants still on. Wakko reached forward and touched the base of Dot's thighs and he slowly made his way up to her butt where he massaged Dot through her pants. Dot gave a slight moan and Wakko continued his way up, he slid his hands under her shirt and grabbed the waist of her pants. Wakko then slowly pulled down Dot's pants. He only pulled them down far enough to reveal Dot's black butt and pussy, he didn't go any further. Wakko took in this sight and it caused his already hard penis to feel like it was screaming to be let out. He didn't even bother to pull down his own pants, he just made way for his penis to be exposed. Wakko then licked his hand and reached down under Dot and started rubbing her pussy.

Dot gave a cute moan to this but followed it with, "C'mon Wakko, what did I say? No teasing! We have to be done by the time Yakko comes home."

"R-right," was all Wakko could reply with; a hint of disappointment could be heard in his voice. And so he grabbed Dot's waist and his penis and aligned it with her pussy. He pressed his tip against Dot and proceeded to lean over her. Wakko hugged Dot before he thrusted into her. The pair moaned at the sensation and Wakko immediatly began to pump his hips into his sister. He closed his eyes and all he could concentrate on was how good it felt to be inside his sister. He built up a steady pace and every time Wakko would thrust Dot would move her butt back to meet his hips.

As much as they both loved this, Dot thought, it wouldn't make them cum fast enough.

"Ah-Wakko, as much as I-Ahh-love this, c-can-ah-can you pick up the pace?" Dot requested.

Wakko didn't say anything but he did start thrusting faster into Dot.

"Oh my god, yes Wakko! Like that, keep going!" Dot moaned.

"Dot," Wakko panted, "I'm about to cum!"

"Yes big brother!" Dot urged, "Please fill up my tight pussy!"

And, with Dot's words of encouragement, Wakko gave one final thrust into his sister and he came inside her. Dot let out a euphoric scream as she reached her own climax and came all over her brother's penis.

They were barely recovering from their orgasms when they heard the sound of a car pull up outside the tower, then the sound of a door slamming shut followed by the voice of none other than Yakko. The couple panicked. Wakko quickly pulled out of Dot, tucked his penis back in his pajama pants and bolted to his bunk at the top. Dot pulled up her pants and, likewise, covered herself in her blankets. They heard the tower door open and close followed by footsteps towards the room. The footsteps stopped inside the room and, after what felt like an eternity, started towards the closet where they could audibly hear Yakko change into his pajamas in the dark. They then heard him make his way to his bunk in the middle and start snoring.

*

Yakko woke up the next morning with something that wasn't abnormal for someone his age; good old morning wood. Yakko usually dealt with his by jerking off but his little ritual had a twist to it. This is because every morning for the past couple months after waking up, almost like clockwork, Yakko would peak over the side of his bunk and be greeted with the sight of his sister furiously humping her pillow. Fully clothed in her pajamas, no less. The first time Yakko saw this he was shocked but also, to his surprise, extremely aroused. He had no idea how long Dot had been doing this every morning but, judging from how confidently she did it, she'd been doing it for a while.

Yakko took a peak over on his stomach and, sure enough, there was his sister going to town on her pillow. The sight of her butt going up and down rapidly aroused Yakko so much that he immediatly lifted his own butt to make way for his erection to be freed from the confines of his pants. He pulled it out and started stroking himself as he spied on his sister. Yakko could see Dot muffle her own moans and he did the same as to keep what he was doing a secret. Yakko would try to match the pace of his sister, everytime she would hump faster he would stroke faster, if she slowed down he slowed down and if she came Yakko usually tried to cum soon after if he wasn't able to do it with her (which he had done before).

Yakko watched Dot intently, fantasizing about how he would love to take her pillow's place. About how much better he would be and how much they would both love it. They would call each other's names passionately and Yakko would unload in his sister when they reached over the edge. And speaking of "the edge" Dot appeared to be on the brink of climax, evident by her ever increasing rate at which she humped her pillow and how she increasingly struggled to keep herself silent. Yakko was stroking at lightening speed and having more success at supressing his moans. Dot gave one last thrust in and it was clear to Yakko that she was cumming in her pants as she gave a muffled scream. Yakko was at the brink of orgasm and so, not wanting to make a visible mess, he quickly tucked his penis back into his pants and promptly came in there, putting his free hand over his mouth to keep silent. While Yakko was undergoing his orgasm he heard something that he ignored in the moment but would later realize was Dot calling the name of someone, that someone, Yakko swears, was either himself or Wakko, but he quickly dismissed it as his own delusion caused by his orgasm. When Yakko's orgasm subsided he quietly lied back down on his bed and removed his hand from his pants, it was covered in his own sperm. Yakko just casually licked it off and waited until Dot eventually got up and went to make breakfast for herself where he would soon follow.

*

After Dot's little morning session she got up, got dressed and went to the kitchen to pour herself a bowl of cereal. She sat down at the table and munched away. She thought about the previous day she had with Wakko and relished the thought. She still couldn't wrap her head around the idea that herself and him were now lovers, but it was true and she had no objections. That being said Dot still needed her morning pillow humping sessions, especially now that Yakko was home and she and Wakko wouldn't be able to fuck all the time. Just then Yakko strolled into the kitchen and he made some bacon and eggs for himself and sat across from Dot.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Yakko started.

"Fine enough," replied Dot.

"Good. So, what did you and Wakko do while I was gone?" Yakko asked.

Dot's face went red and she stammered, she couldn't form words. Eventually she took a breath and replied with, "Nothing much, we just watched movies, cartoons and did whatever we normally do."

Dot wasn't technically lying, she was just leaving out the whole "we fucked all day" part.

"That it?" Yakko asked, "you sure?"

"Yup!" Dot replied quickly, "positive!"

Yakko just gave a curious, "huh" and continued with his breakfast.

Wakko then walked into the kitchen, last as usual. He went to the fridge and, Wakko being Wakko, grabbed a pie from the fridge for his own breakfast. He went to the table and sat next to Dot before he went at his pie.

"You absolutely certain nothing happened Dot?" Yakko asked, "You two don't typically sit so close."

Wakko paused and acted as if he just realized where he was. Reluctantly he scooted away.

"Of course I'm certain, Wakko just isn't all there, you know that!" said Dot.

"I suppose so," Yakko agreed.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Wakko said angrily.

The three sat there for a moment and suddenly burst out laughing. It felt good to be together again.

"Ok ok, I believe you," Yakko told Dot, "But it is your turn to clean the dishes this morning."

Dot pouted, "Awww but I always do it!"

"Not true," Yakko scolded, "we take turns and you know it, it's your turn today."

Dot crossed her arms, "Fine."

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna take a shower. I still got mud in my fur." Yakko picked up his now empty plate and tossed it in the sink before leaving the room. Dot got up and did likewise with her dishes.

Wakko was left on his own at the table. He finished his pie and went to throw away his pie crust pan which inadvertantly required him to pass Dot, who was at the sink beginning to wash the dishes. This was because the kitchen was a U shape and the sink was facing towards the living room. Anyone at the sink could see the living room but an observer within the living room, however, would be completely unable to see anything below the waist of whomever was behind the sink.

The trash can was at the end of the U and, after tossing his trash, Wakko walked back but right before he passed Dot he decided to take a glance at her butt. Wakko stopped and had a devilish idea, he looked around and made extra sure Yakko wasn't around and when the coast was clear he put his idea in motion.

Wakko came up behind Dot and put his right hand on her ass, which he promptly squeezed, and hugged her with his left. Dot yelped in surprise and dropped the dishes she had in hand. She quickly realized what was going on and she hugged Wakko's arm.

"Wakko!" Dot scolded in a hushed voice, "we can't, Yakko's here!"

"Aww c'mon! He's in the shower and I've been horny all morning! I need this, and I know you do too," Wakko said as he moved the hand that hugged Dot down under her skirt where he started rubbing through her underwear.

Dot gave a small moan and closed her eyes. She let Wakko touch her for a little while, savoring the feeling of his surprisingly delicate hand touching her.

"Fine," Dot said, "But be quiet."

Wakko smiled, "Yes, ma'am," that was all he needed.

Wakko quickly lifted up Dot's skirt and pulled down her underwear. Dot kicked it aside and Wakko grabbed his already exposed cock and lined it up with Dot's entrance. Wakko loved taking his sister from behind and he would have relished the look of his cock entering her if her skirt wasn't covering what was there. Nevertheless he thrusted into her and they both let out gasps when he did so. Wakko hugged Dot and started thrusting at a consistant pace. They were both starting to really get into it, moaning and getting lost in the pleasure when suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hall towards the living room.

"Oh shit," Dot whispered, "Wakko, get down!"

Wakko understood and he immediatly pulled out and ducked down behind the sink.

Yakko came walking into the room, "Were you talking to somebody?" he inquired.

"N-no!" Dot answered quickly, "you must've heard things. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were going to shower!"

Wakko could hear the conversation from where he was but that's not what was on his mind because Wakko took a peak under Dot's skirt and got his most deviant idea yet, better than his last. He lifted himself up a little, brought his head under Dot's skirt and began eating her out.

"So yeah," Dot said, "I don't know where-ahh!" she jumped a little and yelped with a startled impression on her face.

"You ok Dot?" Yakko looked confused and a little worried.

"Y-yeah I'm fine," Dot replied in a shaky and struggling voice.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes I'm sure-ah!" Dot said with an ounce of annoyance in her voice.

"Well if you say so. Anyways let me know if you see Wakko around, I wanna know that he's safe and not causing trouble."

"W-will do," Dot replied, almost letting out a moan.

Yakko nodded and left the room. Dot continued to let Wakko feast on her pussy until she heard the shower start. They wouldn't be interrupted again. Dot then took a step back and forcully pulled Wakko up and pushed him.

"What the heck asshole?!" Dot yelled.

"You tasted good," was all Wakko replied with a look of euphoria.

"Maybe so but you almost got us caught!"

Wakko just calmly replied, "Hey what's life without a little risk? And besides, I know you liked it."

Dot just grunted in reply, it was true, being so close to getting caught aroused her more than she cared to admit.

"Fine," Dot conceded, "but this better be one hell of an orgasm."

Dot went back to the sink and presented herself once again to Wakko by lifting her tail revealing her rump and luscious pussy. Wakko got back into position where he reached in between Dot's legs and he started to get her going again with his hand. Dot had no objections to this, she loved her brother's hand. She began to moan while Wakko's hand worked attentively and furiously to satisfy her every need.

Eventually Wakko's hand retreated, much to the dismay of Dot. Wakko looked down between them and decided that he wanted to see what was going on in their nether regions while they passionately had sex. So he grabbed Dot's skirt and pulled it down. Dot quickly caught on and kicked her skirt aside when it was down to her ankles. Wakko gripped his cock and placed it in between his sister's buttcheeks and he humped in an up and down motion with his tip touching the base of Dot's tail.

"Just stick it in Wakko! You owe me that much at least!" Dot asserted.

Wakko couldn't argue with that so he put his tip up to Dot's entrance and thrusted into her. Wakko continued with the pace he had before Yakko interrupted them. They quickly got back into it with all their moaning and calling each other's names. Wakko leaned his forhead to the back of Dot's head and he looked down. What he saw was one of the arousing things that he had seen up to this point. His member coming out in the open covered in his sister's juices and then disappearing back inside of her. Wakko knew that if he kept looking he would inevitably finish early but he didn't care, he absolutely loved what he saw. He started to thrust faster and the pair's moaning got louder and more urgent until Wakko was just about getting ready to cum but he had an idea that he had actually fantasised about for quite a while. He would've done it before but this was actually the very first time they had sex where one of them was completely naked, even now Wakko still had his shirt on. Wakko just didn't want to soil his sister's clothes but now he could do what he wanted. When he was right about to cum Wakko suddenly pulled out and started quickly jerking himself off before he came harder than almost anytime before. Wakko then intentionally aimed at Dot's ass and tail.

Dot, on the other hand, was really enjoying how close they were when she felt a sudden emptiness in her pussy and she even felt cold when Wakko let go of her. She heard her brother groan and suddenly Dot felt what must've been spurts of cum land on her butt, the base of her tail and along the edge to the tip of her tail. Dot actually did like the feeling of Wakko's cum on her (she even stuck out her butt a little for Wakko and gave a cute moan) and she was sure her brother was really getting a kick out of seeing it as well however, she hadn't came yet and Wakko pulled out before she could.

"Wakko Warner!" Dot yelled, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?! I am yet to cum yet you've pulled out!"

"Uh-I-I," Wakko stuttered.

"No excuses! You put it back in until I finish, Mister!" Dot retorted.

Wakko was stunned and he made an audible gulp before complying with Dot and sticking his penis back in. He had finished cumming on Dot and his essence got all over his shirt when he leaned back in and started thrusting. He was surprised that he could keep his erection after an orgasm but he suspected he was scared into keeping it.

Dot closed her eyes and tilted her head back, "Ahh, yes big brother, now go faster until it's my turn to finish."

Wakko gave a shaky, "y-yes, ma'am," before increasing the rate of his thrusts. Dot was loving every moment of this and moaned every time Wakko thrust into her to let him know she was. Eventually though Dot's turn for orgasm started to approach and she stuck out her butt more in an attempt to make that clear to Wakko. However Wakko could already tell by her increased panting and moaning and her insides squeezing down on him more.

"Oh fuck yes Wakko! K-keep going, I'm-ah-about to cum-ahhhh!" Dot screamed as she came all over Wakko's cock in one of the most intense orgasm she had ever had. Her cum got all over Wakko's crotch area and it ran down both of their legs.

When Dot's orgasm finally died down Wakko pulled out and, after a brief pause, Dot quickly turned around and kissed Wakko. They were both already weak from their session and coupled with Wakko's surprise they fell over onto the floor with a slight laugh from both. Dot was on top and she just straddled her brother's hips and continued the kiss. They kissed for what felt like forever until Dot finally broke the kiss and they stared at each other and smiled. They probably would have had sex again right then and there on the floor if it wasn't for the fact that they had an unknown time limit and they both knew it.

"Uhh, maybe we should start cleaning up now," Wakko started, breaking the silence, bar the shower they could hear in the background.

"Yeah we should, and this place reeks of sex, we should probably spray it down," Dot added.

"Agreed," Was Wakko's reply.

With that they reluctantly got up off the floor. They first thouroghly sprayed down the area with an air freshener then, Wakko helped Dot clean off her backside and tail as well as her legs and she promptly picked up her underwear and skirt and put them back on. Wakko then cleaned off his crotch area and legs before going off to change his shirt and placing the old one with their dirty clothes, luckily most of their outfits were identical so Yakko most likely wouldn't notice. Speaking of Yakko, the pair heard the shower turn off and Dot quickly got back to the dishes and Wakko went to the couch to act like he was there the whole time while he thought up an excuse as to where he was earlier.

Yakko was never the wiser.

*

The trio decided that day to celebrate Yakko's return by going to the movies together. They bought tickets to some cheesy romance movie when they arrived at the theater. They went in, got popcorn and filed into a completely empty theater, they had it all to themselves. They sat in the back just below the projector with Dot in the middle, Yakko to her left and Wakko to her right. The movie started and they watched in silence and passed the bucket of popcorn between one another. Dot was obviously really into the movie but not so much Yakko and Wakko, they just gawked at the beautiful actresses. Eventually though one of said beautiful actresses got into a sex scene that completely turned both boys on. They both got hard from this but Wakko had to try hard to conceal his as he doesn't wear pants. Wakko then got another one of his brilliant ideas, he leaned over to Dot and whispered in her ear, "Me, you, bathroom, now!" as he gestured to his crotch. Dot gave a mischievious smile and gave a subtle thumbs up.

Wakko got up and shuffled out of the theater all the while trying to hide his erection. Dot then leaned over to Yakko and said, "Wakko's going to the restroom and that reminds me that I kinda need to go too."

Yakko nodded and Dot got up and followed her younger brother out of the theater. She went into the lobby and towards the bathrooms. She yelped when Wakko grabbed her and dragged her into the girls bathroom before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Wakko had previously checked to make sure the bathroom was already empty and when he pulled Dot in he locked the door so there was no chance of them getting caught. While they made out Wakko reached under Dot's skirt and started to rub her pussy, he loved it when he felt that she was already wet through her panties (probably from the movie) and she moaned into the kiss. They slowly moved against the wall, with Dot being pinned down. Wakko then, still without breaking their kiss, pulled Dot's underwear down and she kicked it aside.

Dot then did something Wakko wasn't expecting. With her arms around her brother's neck and their lips in a passionate kiss, Dot jumped up and wrapped her legs around Wakko's waist, effectively suspending herself in the air. Wakko was caught off guard by this and he quickly reacted by catching his sister and holding her up by her butt. Wakko knew what she was doing and he loved every second of it. Finally, they broke their kiss and they panted, spending a little while to recuperate.

Dot let out a small giggle and said, "We haven't all day, Wakko, stick it in and finish quick so we can go back to the movie."

Wakko replied, "No rush, it's a cheesy movie anyways."

"Hey, I'm enjoying it!" Dot retorted.

"Yeah but, by the looks of it, you enjoy this a little more," Wakko countered.

Dot leaned back against the wall and crossed her arms with a defeated, "Hmph," and looking away from Wakko.

"Just stick it in already, Smartass," She said.

Wakko gave a look of satisfied delight, "Your wish is my command, Miss Warner. Now wrap your arms back around my neck. Not only is it sexy looking at you like that while I fuck you but I don't want you to accidentally fall when I'm doing so."

Dot complied and Wakko then somehow managed to guide his penis under Dot's skirt and slip it into her. Dot's face immediatly went from annoyed to pleasured in seconds. She gave a moan and Wakko started up his usual rate of thrusting. They were both in pure bliss, especially considering this was a new situation. Of all the positions they experimented with they never did it where Wakko was carrying Dot while he thrusted into her. This coupled with the fact that this was their first time doing it in a public area; there was risk involved and it thrilled them. Wakko groaned and he occasionally kissed Dot in the midst of their passion, silencing them both when he did. Wakko also intentionally held back because he didn't want to cum early again like last time, he wanted this moment to last. Honestly if someone had walked in in them Wakko wouldn't have stopped, not until both of them finished.

Dot herself didn't even register the effort of keeping herself in the air as her brother thrusted in and out of her. She was lost in the moment.

"Mmmm, Wakko, keep going! I love you, I love you so much, I don't ever want to stop this-ah!" Dot confessed as Wakko started to pick up his pace. He didn't even fully register what Dot had said, all he heard was, "I love you," and that motivated him to go faster.

"Ah-shit, Wakko, I'm about to-" Dot was cutoff by Wakko who silenced her with a kiss as he gave one last thrust into Dot before cumming inside her. They both shut their eyes tight and when Dot felt her brother cumming into her again she reached her own orgasm and came all over his member. The pair moaned in the kiss but still rode out their orgasms without breaking it.

When their orgasms finally stopped they broke the kiss and went into a close hug. Wakko's legs became weak and buckled so, while still carrying Dot, he turned around and leaned against the wall himself and slowly slid down to the floor. They hugged each other like that for a while and could've and would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the cold tile floor and they still needed to return to the theater.

Reminded of this, Dot started, "I guess we better go back now, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just as soon as I muster up the will to pull out of you," Wakko replied.

Dot let out a laugh to this and pulled away a little to give a small smirk at Wakko. She gave him a quick kiss and hugged him again. Dot sighed, "I love you, Wakko."

"And I love you too," Was the reply.

*

Yakko thought it was a bit odd for his younger brother to leave to the restroom at a scene like this, he usually would love the sight of a hot girl getting some action. Yakko ended up concluding that it was an emergency (wouldn't be the first time) or he just went to go jerk off in the bathroom, which Yakko could respect. As for Dot leaving, Yakko didn't think much of it as she couldn't be that invested in a movie like this and one must answer a call of nature. Although Yakko would be lying if he said he didn't try to catch a glimps of Dot's ass as she hurried away, in his aroused state he couldn't help himself. As such, Yakko decided he couldn't contain his urges for much longer, especially with the passionate scene on the screen. So Yakko put down his popcorn, stood up and looked around the theater to make sure it was truly empty. Once satisfied it was empty, Yakko unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to his ankles before sitting back down on his seat. He looked down and saw his already hard cock in all its glory with precum already leaking from his tip.

Yakko reached down and gripped his penis and began pumping his hand up and down. He didn't care about the noise he made because he firgured the sound from the movie would mask any moans that might escape him. Yakko paid close attention to the sex scene in front of him at first but as he got more and more lost in the euphoria of the moment his eyes slowly closed and he started to imagine his own scene. One where he was eating out his younger sister. Yakko imagined how it would taste and how Dot would react, with adorable moaning and calling of his name. Yakko would give her the best experience with his toungue and, right when she would be on the brink of cumming, he would pull away. Yakko stroked his penis faster as he imagined Dot's protest of him pulling away and how he would hush her with a finger. He would then align his penis with her entrance and thrust into her.

Yakko was now panting faster and his srokes doing likewise.

"Ah-goddamn, Dot, why do you have to be so hot and my sister?" Yakko said to himself outloud. He was getting close and he started to pump his hips into his strokes more and more until he let out a groan and came. Yakko's eyes were still closed but he felt his own cum land on his stomach, chest, and even his face. Eventually his orgasm subsided and he slowly opened his eyes to the sight of himself covered in his own cum, more than he had ever let out in the past.

Yakko's bliss quickly turned to panic when he realized that he now needed to clean up but he breathed a sigh of relief when he remembered that they always bring a ton of napkins with them from the lobby and he found them on the floor. Yakko grabbed then and quickly wiped himself clean, even from the face. He used quite a bit of napkins because he had came so much but once he was finished he went and discarded them in the trash can at the entrance of the theater. Yakko spotted his siblings coming back but they didn't see him, so he dashed back into his seat and acted like nothing happened.

*

When they eventually came home from the theater Yakko stated that he needed a shower and jokingly remarked that he needed to cleanse himself from the filth of the movie. Dot glared at him and Yakko laughed as he walked into the bathroom to shower.

Wakko and Dot went into the bedroom and had no problem changing in front of each other. They heard the shower start and Wakko, already naked, looked over at Dot who was stripping in front of him. Wakko being Wakko, he instantly got aroused at the sight of her and he decided he wanted another quickie before bed. So Wakko pounced on Dot unexpectantly and Dot let out a surprised yelp. Wakko brought her to her bottom bunk and pinned her down on the bed.

"Wakko, what the hell are-" Dot was cutoff when Wakko kissed her into silence and she instantly submitted to him.

Wakko felt up his sister's body and Dot did likewise with Wakko's. This was the first time they would have a lovemaking session with both of them completely naked. On top of that they hardly ever fucked on the bed which meant this was the first time they would properly make love. Dot arched her back, signaling to Wakko to enter her. Wakko understood but was too deseprate to guide himself into her, instead he humped the air until he felt his tip on Dot's entrance, in which case he thrusted directly into her. Wakko broke the kiss and they moaned aloud. Wakko placed his hands palms-down on the bed at either side of Dot's head. The couple stared at each other for some seconds before Wakko started thrusting again. Dot would visibly shift up and down everytime Wakko thrusted and let out small moans each time as well. Wakko concentrated on Dot and how much he wanted to pleasure her. He kept a good pace and savored Dot's moan with his every thrust. They both had loving and euphoric looks and Dot's hands, that were on Wakko's body, drifted down to his butt where she squeezed and further encouraged Wakko to go faster.

"Mmm, Wakko, yes! Oh my god, I love when you're inside me!" Dot exclaimed.

"If you keep talking like that I might cum early. Ah-god why are you so hot?" Wakko breathed out.

Dot got a kick out of that remark and let out a small laugh which was quickly overriden by a moan, she couldn't help it, everytime her brother went back inside her it was like the first time they had sex. Wakko definetly knew how to please her when he wanted to.

Wakko shut his eyes tight and he leaned forward, their foreheads now touching. He started thrusting faster and faster, it was clear he was about to cum. Dot's moans were getting louder and louder too when her brother picked up his pace.

"Oh Wakko! Mmm, yes, Wakko you're gonna make me cum. Ah-Wakko!" Dot's voice going up an octave on that last part.

Wakko, with Dot's continued encouragement, was about to give his last thrust and cum. He was more than ready and so was his sist-

_*click*_

Wakko opened his eyes at the sound and winced; why was it suddenly bright? Both Dot and he looked towards the origin of the sound and their hearts stopped.

Yakko was standing there with his hand still in the position of flicking up the switch and the most shocked expression they had ever seen on him.

There was nothing they could do, no running, no hiding, no denying.

They had been caught in the act.


End file.
